


Something Once Again

by Winterage



Series: Non-AU [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 我没有什么东西可以概括，这只是一篇ABO的PWP。Seriously there is not much to summarize.





	Something Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，无AU，Alpha!Steve x Omega!Bucky，全篇1w1一发完结。我很喜欢写存在感十分强的Tony和Jarvis。出现的其他人物根据我的独断直觉设定为Alpha!Tony，Omega!Bruce。  
> 我不怎么会写比较小猫咪的Bucky，我也不怎么会写较为柔弱的Omega，所以我的Bucky真的比较狂野，我的Steve也真的比较……

Bucky跌跌撞撞地冲进他自己房间的洗手间，狠狠地摔上门。他的后颈一阵一阵冒着冷汗，他试图用手去擦，但即使是自己的手触碰到皮肤上时也能使他的肌肉紧缩似地颤抖。他撑着宽大的洗脸台，一手将水龙头拧到最大，把脸埋到水流的下面：这冰冷的水让他的脑袋一阵一阵地疼，但总比那从头顶贯通到脚后跟的灼烧感好过得多。大概十分钟之后他抬起头，盯着镜子里自己湿透的头发和发红的眼睛。

“该死的。”他用他钢铁的那只手狠狠抓了几下头发，“该死，该死——”

“Barnes先生，”Jarvis的声音在门外响起，它当然可以从这栋大楼的每个房间和任何一个居住者对话，但它选择了在门外的卧室里发出声音。Bucky感激它在此时此刻让他感觉自己被保留了那么一星半点隐私。而且Jarvis如此善解人意，它甚至选择了比平时更加谨慎的措辞让他心里好过些，Bucky也感激这点。“我给您拿了一些Banner博士的针剂，如果您需要的话。您可以在身后柜子的第三个抽屉里找到它们。”

“我不要那玩意。”Bucky的拒绝甚至都没花上一秒的时间。他喘着粗气，把手放在心脏的位置，像是要把什么东西按回胸腔一样，“该死的，我要杀了Stark。”

“您的心情我非常理解，但我的程序让我不得不阻止您，先生。”

“行了，闭嘴。我的天……”他倒吸了一口冷气，闭上眼睛，肩膀的肌肉短暂地抽搐了一下，“我可以，我可以再忍一会儿。你刚才说Steve什么时候回来？”

“……很抱歉，先生。”Jarvis竟然犹豫了一下，在听到它声音之前的这一瞬间，Bucky的下腹部又一阵紧缩，他的身体并不像他以为的那样可以再忍一会儿，“现在的问题在于，我暂时无法联系上他们几人。我保守估计要四到五个小时。”

“我他妈可等不了那么多小时！”Bucky狠狠地打了洗手池一拳，用的是自己的那只手。这实在不是一个英明的决定，他想用疼痛来转移自己的注意力，但同时他的小腹升起一阵奇妙的、这世上所有Omega都再熟悉不过的热潮，吸走了他两条腿站立的力气。疼痛加性欲，棒极了，熟悉极了，糟极了。他的伴侣远在几千公里之外。Bucky在心里用俄语骂了句世界上最脏的诅咒，手握住洗手池的边沿，让身体还不至于滑下去：“你们——该死——以前，怎么解决这种情况？”

Jarvis听起来诚恳而为难：“我们所有的Omega职员都必须在热潮期来临时注射Banner博士的针剂，包括博士自己，Barnes先生。我们从未遇到过如此紧急的情况。”

“真是多谢了。”Bucky从牙齿间挤出一句话，他花了好几分钟把自己挪到浴缸边，坐在边沿上往下滑。他穿着的衣服已经被他自己扒光了，钢铁手臂在这个时候起到了巨大的作用，它现在大概是他身上唯一能正常工作的部件，而且不会在碰到裸露的皮肤时带来一阵灼烧般的麻痒，“一浴缸的冷水，谢谢。”

“这对您的身体和大脑都毫无益处，Barnes先生。”

“你难道有什么更好的主意？”

“我查找了40年代单身Omega度过热潮期的方法，读到一些据说很有效的工具和设备。我不太熟悉它们的操作方法，如果您给我几分钟学习一下，我想能为您找到可行的替代方案……”

“不，千万别。目前还没有到需要麻烦你来操我的地步。”又一阵发麻的热流顺着Bucky的尾椎往他的脖子上窜，他把自己所有的专注力都用在了压抑即将到来的热潮上，甚至都无法翻出一个完美的白眼，“放冷水，别的什么都别做。除了他妈的不要停止呼叫Steve Rogers。”

 

————

 

“你说什么？”

美国队长最后一个跨进昆式的机舱，钢铁侠正对着他的传呼机——Tony禁止所有人称这个东西为传呼机，但这改变不了大家仍然在心里喊，或者在钢铁侠不在场的时候喊——大呼小叫。他夸张地依次抬起两根胳膊，做了一连串表示他有多难以置信的手势，同时抬起头看着Steve：“你最好冷静点听这个：你的宝贝儿进入了热潮期。”

Steve愣了几秒钟。在他的脑子里，热潮期这个词上次和Bucky联系在一起已经是七十年前了，而且在那时也不是一个他所熟悉的词。因为理所应当地，那时Bucky的性别给他们带来了不少麻烦：他高大，英俊，敏捷，他当然拥有让所有Alpha趋之若鹜的魅力；这也是为什么他一直都非常谨慎，偏向和他认为不构成威胁的Beta、或者在体格上比他柔弱的女性们呆在一起，甚至在他自己认为Steve看不到的地方服用远超出他们生活水准的昂贵小药片。出于某些想法，他从未在Steve面前显露出过任何热潮期的症状，除了一次。只有那一次。

“你说什么？”Steve说出口才发现自己重复了Stark的疑问，但现在实在不适合在意他俩之间的较劲，他扑向了传呼机，“他怎么样？现在怎么样？”

“不太乐观。但他仍然在坚持着，Rogers先生。”Jarvis重复了一遍，“大厦内所有性别为Alpha的员工已全部暂时转移至1-10层，以免发生意外。我已经遵循Barnes先生的指示采取了一些措施，但Rogers先生必须立即返回。”

“当然。”Steve喃喃地说，关掉了传呼机。他把那个小方块握在手里，跌坐在离他最近的那把椅子上。Tony试着把它要回来，但美国队长完全忽略了他伸出去的手。好吧，这能理解，Tony告诉自己，一个Alpha标记过的伴侣在有好几个小时距离的地方独自忍受着热潮，美国队长得用常人四倍的理智才能阻止他的本能让他徒手拆了这架飞机。

他决定靠近些，做件他小时候读的交友绘本里教过的事：试着安慰你的朋友。他一般绝不会干这个，但对于这次意外，Tony Stark其实心有愧疚。

“我很抱歉。”他试着开始对话，“是我请来的医生发生的疏忽。他们每个人都告诉我Barnes不可能再有热潮期了。”

“这不是你的错，Tony。”Steve声音平稳，依然没有看向他，“我相信你的医生们当时的诊断是正确的。Bucky也告诉过我，他在成为冬日战士的后五十年都没有经历过热潮期。Hydra在利用完这部分之后就把他的这项机能损坏了。他们的冬日战士不需要Omega的性征。”

“我的老天……”Tony无法想象，他的好奇心还不至于让他去试着探索这句话背后意味着怎样残酷的事实，他深深吸了口气：“也许可以给他来一针Bruce的抑制剂？那玩意真的很有效，对身体也没有害处。”

“我想是Bucky拒绝的。”Steve面无表情，但他的声音低沉而破碎，这也许是一个Alpha所能发出的最痛苦而压抑的声音，“因为在那前二十年，他的热潮期会被捆在床上，Hydra会间歇性地给他少许缓解的措施，让他被那种我们无法想象的热潮折磨直到神智不清，恳求、尖叫、屈服于他们，最后才给他打上一针。他没有亲口告诉我这些，但我想这是他无法接受针剂的原因。”

Tony Stark无法说出任何话。Rogers看起来平静得惊人，你再不会看到那个在昆式机上悲伤到几乎落泪的美国队长了。Tony这辈子认识的所有Alpha，包括他自己，这个世界上所有最优秀的Alpha中没有一个能说如果他们自己的伴侣遇到类似的事情时他们能保持这样的冷静，而不是放任本能让他们的暴躁和仇恨四处宣泄，给他们的伴侣带来身体或精神上加倍的折磨和痛苦。只有Steve Rogers能说他不会这么做。他选择变得更加内敛，更加坚强，为了Barnes，为了他自己，为了他们俩。他会做任何事情去支持Barnes，Tony很清楚这样的忍耐想必算不了什么。

他们沉默了一会儿，直到Tony站起身。他的手在Steve肩上重重地拍了一下：“我现在去驾驶室。坐稳了，Captain Rogers，我要让你在原定三分之一的时间内到达复仇者大厦。”

 

————

 

Steve大概是从顶层飞到Bucky所在的楼层的。他本来在往自己的房间跑，出于一些PTSD的原因，Bucky几乎从呆在这座大厦里的第一天开始就跟他睡在一个房间。一张床上，如果非得仔细说明的话。Jarvis在这个时候提醒了他，指给他Bucky自己房间的方向，并在他狂奔过去的几秒钟之内用它最快的语速说着Rogers先生可能有些生疏、但他又必须知道的注意事项。

“我不需要什么安全性爱指导！”Steve用他仅剩的耐心冲着空无一人的走廊喊，他的手已经握在了门把手上。

“我很确定，先生。”他的面前出现了一个托盘，上面放着两枚小药片和一杯水，“但是最后，我非常建议您先服用这个。”

每个人都很清楚当Jarvis说出“非常建议”的时候，他们最好照他说的做。Steve只犹豫了不到0.1秒钟的时间：“然后你就会放过我？”

“谨遵吩咐，先生。”

在他拧开门把手的一瞬间，Steve Rogers就意识到Jarvis是对的。一种奇妙的、陌生的、说不上来像什么东西的气味像一颗手榴弹似地在他的后脑炸开，他的血液被抽干了，他的神经像是被一只大手从他自己的身体里抽了出来在地上摔打，他身上的每个细胞都在那一瞬间同时膨胀、咆哮、混乱地发出尖叫。Steve仅存的条件反射让他用自己的身体顶上了门，手撑着自己的膝盖，大口大口地呼吸着。

“上帝啊。”他努力地把眼睛闭上，再睁开，那种气味让他的眼前一片赤红，现在红色开始渐渐褪去，但他仍然需要眨眼好几次才能看清东西，“这一定是在开玩笑。”

过了几秒钟，Jarvis提供的小药片终于开始发挥作用了。Steve感觉到他的血液重新回到了身体里，而且毫不犹豫地往他的下体涌着。他现在可以仔细分辨房间里的气味了，老天啊，他已经七十年没有闻到过这种味道了，但是他记得这气味，他的大脑和他的身体都记得非常清楚。他能闻到一些麝香、一些雪松木、一些柑橘、一些辛辣刺激的什么东西，但占据主导的是性爱的味道。是的，你只能形容那是性的味道——浴室。Steve疯狂地用肩膀撞开了浴室的门。

Bucky的整个身体都沉在水里。他闭着眼，脸几乎已经完全失去了血色，双臂贴着身体，像一根铁棒似地僵直在水里。他的下体那块儿甚至飘着一块毛巾，但Steve可以看到他双腿的肌肉正在神经质地疯狂紧缩着。该死的，该死的——

“Bucky！”Steve把他从水里捞起来，Bucky的身体离开水的那一瞬间，他的眼前又出现了一片赤红。他坐在浴室里的一把塑料椅子上，让Bucky趴在自己的肩膀上，另一只手去抓旁边的毛巾。Bucky的眼珠在眼皮下转了转，他的两条腿先动了起来，就像是知道怎么做一样立刻缠住了Steve的腰。Steve能感觉到他大腿内侧的抽动，他的肌肉在痉挛，在使劲地拖着不管什么东西塞进他的里面。他的阴茎以一种过度疲倦的模样垂着，被他腹部的肌肉带着时不时抽动，看起来糟透了。Steve丢下毛巾，双手捂住他的脸试着把他冰冷的皮肤暖和起来。

“你和你发情的伴侣在一起，”Bucky终于睁开了眼睛，他活动了一下四肢，现在他的双腿是有意地紧紧缠着Steve了，“你还——还他妈在给他擦脸？”

他们下体的动作立刻狂躁起来，互相磨蹭着，腰贴在一起耸动，Steve几乎将Bucky大放厥词的嘴唇咬在嘴里，他一只手死死按着Bucky的脑袋，而Bucky那只金属的胳膊背在身后，另一只手拽着他的头发。他满意而又不满地感受到Steve的阴茎隔着他的制服，顶着他赤裸的大腿内侧。他的Alpha没有气味。这很正常，Steve从来都没有气味，即使在注射血清之后。他永远不会知道他的Alpha是什么气味，无论别的Omega怎么形容如何一闻到他们Alpha的气味就会开始分泌体液的美妙体验，Bucky都不会感受到，他从一开始选择了这个Alpha的时候就明白了——

但Steve仍然全身都是让他想发狂的气味。他身上有尘土、汗水、泥土、金属和火药的味道。这说不定可能会比他自己的气味更让Bucky兴奋，那是他们俩在40年代那个时候第一次——唯一一次做爱的时候的味道。Bucky的钢铁手臂扯住了Steve的制服领子，但Steve胯下的一顶让他呻吟了一下，他的那只手松开了。

“因为，”Steve明白他的意思，他两下就把自己身上的制服扒到了腰际，嘴里胡乱回答他，“在对方昏迷的时候操他属于强奸罪。”

Bucky咆哮了一声：“我要杀了你。”他感到有液体顺着他的双腿淌下来，在Steve的制服上晕出了一小片湿痕，“该死的，你就不能马上、立刻、现在操我一次吗？”

几乎是在与此同时，Steve的阴茎就直接顶入了他的体内。没有前戏，没有扩张，以Bucky目前的状态已经不需要那些把戏了，过多的繁复过程只会成为更加令人烦躁的折磨。他在被顶到底的那一瞬间发出了一声痛苦的喊声，他的内壁肌肉在冰冷的水中空虚地痉挛了太久，被顶开的时候先带来一阵痉挛似的疼痛，但下一瞬间就带上了美妙的、仿佛天堂般的满足。疼痛和快乐同时像两把刀子劈开了他的身体，他的双腿紧紧绷起来，胸口向上挺，他的阴茎贴在他们俩的身体之间，胳膊紧紧地搂着Steve的脖子。

“对不起。”Steve死死咬着牙，他的双手都扶着Bucky的腰，试着控制Bucky狠狠把自己往他老二上顶的动作，“我觉得现在你……不应该这么……”

“操你的，Steve！”Bucky那只钢铁做的手狠狠地攥住了Steve的手腕，Steve看到他的眼睛也在发红，“松手，不然我现在就把它拧断。”

Steve松开了手。Bucky立刻就以他最大的幅度动起了腰，让他们俩叠着坐的椅子发出令人担心的响声。Bucky不算十分清楚自己前列腺和每个敏感点的位置，而他Alpha的阴茎足够大，让他可以随心所欲地乱撞，每一次抽插都让他浑身的毛孔张开，他连头发都能感觉到颤栗。他的内壁肌肉因为飞速充血而胀痛，但这甚至更完美了，他甚至可以使劲夹着Steve的老二进出，这样一点儿适当的疼痛让他们俩都能从中获益。

他们没有时间再说话，所有的注意力都用来互相紧紧贴着，操着，两个人都发出粗重的喘息声，没有空闲体会其他感受，只有性、操、和他妈的爽。他们的脑子里没有其他任何东西，直到Bucky的喉咙里发出一声呜咽，头低下来，抵着Steve的肩膀，将精液射在Steve的小腹上。随后Steve也射在了他里面，但他竟然还在最后那一瞬间把Bucky向上推，将自己的老二稍稍拔出来一些。那些精液几乎是立刻就从穴口涌了出来，有的顺着Bucky的大腿滑下来，粘在Steve没有完全脱下来的制服上。

“好一点儿了？”Steve在他耳边问，他甚至都不用花太多时间恢复呼吸的节奏。他仍然把Bucky搂在怀里，亲吻他的脖颈。那种气味灌进他的鼻腔，让他兴奋得将他Omega的身体箍得更紧，钉在他自己的老二上。

Bucky全身的肌肉暂时放松了下来，最急切、最痛苦的那一段时候已经过去了，他的内壁现在正平和而镇定地裹着他伴侣的阴茎。他的眼睛半闭着，晃了晃脑袋，给了Steve的鼻尖一个奖励意味的亲吻：“我暂时不再那么想杀了你了。”

Steve亲吻他伴侣的锁骨：“那就抓紧我，我们得换个地方。”

在Bucky还没来得及回答的时候，Steve猛地站了起来，他的阴茎直接捅进了最里面，Bucky感到自己的脑子里也有什么东西将他昏昏沉沉的意识狠狠顶了一下，他从喉咙里发出一声快活的呜咽，顺从地把自己的身体缠在Steve身上。Steve并没有特意边走边操他，他只是将Bucky抱到了卧室，慢慢移动到床上。这整个过程他都没有将自己从Bucky的身体里抽出来，Bucky也不会给他机会这么做，他死死地将他们俩的下半身贴在一起。

  
“你为什么可以一直硬着？”Bucky稍稍恢复了一些精力，他开始话多了。

Steve感到一些放心和安慰，Bucky烦人意味着他的身体大概没有出什么毛病。一部分血液回到了他的心脏和他的大脑，比起他作为Alpha的那部分本能，Steve Rogers需要先确定一些他更在意的问题：“你知道这是怎么回事儿吗？”

“鬼知道。荷尔蒙吧，只能是因为这个了。”Steve坐在床的一侧，他的双腿屈起，便于Bucky的屁股抵着他的膝盖借力。Bucky依然骑在他身上，他的一条腿踩着地毯，钢铁的那根胳膊抓着床沿，小幅度地扭动身体，让Steve的老二在他里面磨蹭着，“我早就跟你说过了，我们俩一直睡一张床可能是个坏主意。”

“我是一个Alpha，Bucky，我是你的Alpha。”Steve的一只手扶着他，另一只手抚摸着他湿漉漉的头发，然后是脸颊，脖颈，和肩膀与胸口，他的蓝眼睛湿润而温柔，他的泪腺因为被Bucky浑身散发出的味道刺激而流出眼泪，但也可能还有一些别的什么原因。他的语气悲伤而破碎，仿佛是猛兽被撕扯伤口时发出的声音，“我已经失去过我的伴侣一次，如果再有一次我会死的。”

“不会的，亲爱的甜心。”Bucky用最温柔的力度揉捏他的脖颈，“一切都过去了。”

他凑过去，亲吻、舔舐Steve肩膀和脖颈之间一个已经开始愈合的擦伤痕迹。那是一个新鲜的伤口，是他在这次任务的时候弄伤的地方。Steve被他的动作安抚了，他抬起下巴，头顶碰到了床板，让Bucky在人类最脆弱的生命流淌之处来回磨蹭着，享受着因他伴侣的动作所得到的令人愉悦的麻痒感。

Bucky在那儿停留了很久，热潮期的Omega能察觉到他们伴侣身上最细微的气味变化，非常淡的血腥味飘进他的鼻尖，他的舌头甚至都能尝到一丝血液的铁锈味。这味道已经足够让他兴奋了，但Omega的本能告诉他，这里还有一丝他从来没有闻过的味道。他不知道是血腥味还是这若有若无的气味的缘故，他的腺体突然情绪高涨起来，把渴望被操翻的命令传达给他的大脑，攻陷他的四肢，他能够感到自己的穴道内壁已经再次开始痉挛，吮吸起插在里面的老二。Bucky的鼻子在Steve那块皮肤的周围磨蹭着，他要在下一回合来临之前搞清楚这是怎么回事。

Steve因为他内壁突然收缩的动作倒吸了一口冷气：“Bucky？”他的双臂穿过Bucky的胳膊下面抱着他，声音柔软地问。Bucky依然在他脖子周围像小狗似地蹭来蹭去。

“我的老天啊。”Bucky突然在一个地方停住了，“这是……这是你的味道。”

他睁大了眼睛，试着伸手触碰Steve脖颈靠近耳后的一小块皮肤。Steve感到一阵夹杂着酥麻和刺痛的奇妙电流从那个小点炸开来，有个开关被打开了，一种什么东西灌进了他的血管里，令他的整个身体颤抖了起来。他从未有过这种浑身过电的感觉。他有些紧张地抓紧了Bucky的身体。而Bucky凑过去，用他的舌头和牙齿轻轻舔咬着那块皮肤。

“停一下，等一下，Bucky，”Steve断断续续地呻吟着，他被这种奇怪的感觉弄得浑身发软，“这不对，我应该没有这儿的腺体——”

“*他妈的*，”Bucky嘴里冒出一句俄语，他咬了一口那块地方，让Steve发出一声闷哼。就是这个，就是这个他十分陌生的味道是让他里面湿透的元凶，他能感觉到自己的穴道每次紧缩都同时从最深处分泌出一股液体，被他伴侣勃起的老二堵在里面，那种被撑满的感觉快将他折磨疯了，他绝不会让这个家伙比自己好过，“你有，该死的，你有！该死的，Steve，你闻起来太香了……”

他放弃了说话，和Steve接吻。Steve的嘴唇一张开，Bucky就把自己的舌头伸到了他能舔到的最深的地方。他几乎是掐着Steve的脖子，狠狠地用舌头摩擦他的上颌和所有黏膜的部位。他们俩都在因为互相纠缠的舌头浑身发抖，Steve在每一次舔蹭的同时用自己的阴茎狠狠向上顶他，Bucky想要呻吟，但是他的嘴已经忙着在做别的事情了。他身体里那些夹杂着精液的体液因为他们俩抽插的动作而淌了一些出来，一些沾湿了床单，一些顺着他的大腿流下来，滴在了地毯上。Bucky猛地停下了，把自己的舌头从他伴侣的喉咙里拔出来。

“我要标记你，”他眼睛发红地宣布，舔了舔被咬得通红的嘴唇，“操你的，这本该是我七十年前干的事。”

接下来的事情发生得太快了，至少是在Steve的大脑能反应过来Bucky这话是什么意思之前。Bucky准确地找到了那块皮肤，狠狠地咬了下去，在血液流出来的时候舔得一干二净。下一个瞬间他就被Steve扭住了肩膀和腰整个人翻了过去，他的脑袋陷在两个枕头之间的缝隙中，后背摔在床垫上。Steve轻而易举地——当然轻而易举，但他大概因为怕伤到Bucky而收住了一些力量——狠狠将他的两条腿扯到自己的腰部，逼迫它们缠着他自己的腰，将因为他刚刚的动作滑出来的阴茎抵着Bucky两腿之间的入口。这一连串的动作连贯极了，明确、简洁、有力，毫无转圜和置喙的余地。

Bucky在被翻过去的时候本能地闭了一下眼睛，当他再次睁开的时候，他的眼前出现了一个面无表情、居高临下地覆在他身体上方盯着他的Steve。Steve的下颌紧绷着，嘴唇抿着，嘴角有两道显得他的脸瞬间锋利起来的细纹；他的眉毛平静而坚毅，瞳孔周围满是红血丝，眼眶周围也因为忍耐而显得红肿，光是那命令式的眼神就足以死死地把Bucky全身钉在床垫里不能动弹。

他从未见过Steve这样的神情，但其中的意思已经非常明确了：他要操他。他要操翻他。他要在他的生殖腔内成结。他要把他操到怀孕。

Steve依然一言不发，也没有任何其他动作。他跪在床垫上，身体稍稍前倾，手指撑在Bucky的身体两侧，仿佛一只预备捕食的猛兽，他就只是那样盯着他。Bucky明白现在控制他的依然是理智，但这情况已经不会维持太久了——Bucky也并不想把这一瞬间拖得更长。Steve这冰冷的、强制性的、不允许他做出一丝反抗的态度让他浑身每个细胞都在兴奋得发抖，他的老二几乎硬得快要顶上Steve的腹部，顶部冒出的前列腺液已经和他内壁流出的液体混在一起，他的下体正湿得像沼泽地。更别提Steve脖子上的伤口源源不断地冒出的那个味道——老天啊，这世界上Omega的描述都是真的。Bucky甚至不敢大口呼吸，这种味道难以描述，他现在只知道这是一种令人迷乱的、狂热的、令他全身尖叫呐喊着想要臣服的纯正的荷尔蒙，这暴烈的酒精已经淹没了他，而且即将要吞噬他。最后这种想法令他忍不住大声呻吟。

“进来，Alpha。”他稍微抬起一些身体，扬起了下巴，将自己脖颈上的腺体毫无遮掩地展露出来。这是一个猎物，一个Omega所能做到的最毫无保留的姿态，“操我。”

  
Steve从胸腔里发出一声野兽般撕裂的咆哮。随后Bucky发出一声比他本来的嗓音高昂得多的尖叫，他的Alpha不仅把阴茎捅到了最里面，还直接顶上了最深处那个他自己都不太清楚在哪儿的腔口。那种令人浑身发抖的疼痛和欢愉令他茫然地抬起双臂，试着抓住什么东西，他拿那只钢铁做的胳膊攥着他头顶上的床板，另一只手死死地抓着Steve的肩膀。Steve低吼着，疯狂地重复顶撞那里，Bucky死死地缠着他的腰，恨不得让他操得再狠一些，将他整个人贯穿，将他整个人钉死在床垫里。

他没有办法说出成词的音节，他的嘴唇不断地吐出难以忍受的、原始的、象征着无上快乐的喊声，告诉他的伴侣做得很对，鼓励他的伴侣操得更狠。从Steve幅度越来越大的动作和他手中肩膀肌肉的收缩中他明白他做到了，他的叫声足够淫荡，Steve在他每喊一声的时候肌肉绷紧，皮肤上冒出晶亮的汗珠。Steve同样只能发出断断续续的吼叫，他喉咙里发出的声音和他散发出的气味一样令Bucky忍不住流出眼泪。他的内壁不停地紧缩，在Steve每次拔出的时候发出淫荡而黏稠的声音来表达不情愿，每次Steve狠命冲进去的时候都压出他体内的一些液体，在他拔出来的时候喷射在床单上。他能感觉到内壁的神经颤抖着，将欢愉传进他的中枢神经，占据他身体里所有的空间。Bucky在每次Steve操到那个腔口的时候挺腰，将那个只有阴茎能够碰到的生殖腔往他Alpha的老二上狠顶，他甚至试着按住Steve的身体，逼迫他在腔口摩擦，固定在那个地方顶弄，让他自己发出带着哭腔的喊声，试图以此来强迫自己的腔口快点被撑开，让他的Alpha操到那里面，射精，然后成结。

在这一片混沌的、只由本能控制的欲望中，Bucky的神志在某个瞬间清晰起来，他没忘记自己要做的事。他勾着Steve的腰往下，自己的上身挺起，他的手指从Steve的肩膀上松开，留下清晰的鲜红的压印，搂住他的脖子，对着那块已经凝固的血痕再次咬了下去，让自己的气味渗透进他伴侣的身体。在铁锈味的血液滴进他唇齿间的同一时刻，Steve终于撞开了那个腔口，他用自己能控制住的最小的力气捅了进去。

Bucky发出一声艰难的哽咽，把自己的脸埋在Steve的脖子和肩膀之间。他不得不咬住自己的嘴唇来忍住那种被撕裂的痛苦，热潮期的荷尔蒙会帮助他的内壁和腺体做好这一切的准备，而这里实在太过狭窄，他Alpha的阴茎又太过巨大。Bucky的眼泪粘在Steve的皮肤上，像是一个信号似地切断了Steve的动作，让他停下了。他必须暂停。他的Omega正处于痛苦之中。

“我的老天，”Steve像是被惊醒了，发出嘶哑得像是在哭泣似的声音，他的双臂穿过Bucky的后背，将他抱在怀里，一只手掌穿过Bucky脖子和枕头间的缝隙，安抚着、安慰着他，他的指尖准确地按在Bucky的腺体上，“对不起，Buck，对不起。”

Bucky想痛骂他这时候还在道歉的白痴伴侣一顿，但他的下体实在是太疼了，像是有人活生生把他从肚脐以下劈成了两半。他不知道别的Omega是不是都会这么痛，还是只有他不得不在这种时候懊恼地迫使他们俩暂停。他慢慢地深呼吸着，Steve身上的那个气味现在成了最好的能帮助他缓解痛苦的东西，他从Steve身上嗅到了一些海水的味道、一些薄荷和某种木头的味道，一些蜂蜜的甜味——对于Alpha来说真是太可爱了，还有一点点他十分熟悉的奶香味。那不是他荷尔蒙的味道，那是Steve自己身体的味道。Bucky吐出一口气，试着收缩自己的内壁，充满期待地发现那撕裂的疼痛已经变得比较模糊了。Steve的下半身依然一动不动，用他的手摩挲着Bucky的脖颈，他按压住Bucky腺体的时候还会引起那儿的一阵发热。

“慢点儿，Steve。”Bucky咬着牙抬起头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他的伴侣，他试着把语气变得轻松点，但从他嘴唇之间冒出来的声音柔软而委屈，他用自己的那根手臂攀住了Steve的身体，“在我求你之前别太用力。”

Steve遵照他的要求，缓慢而规律地动了起来。他的阴茎从生殖腔抽了出去，温柔地扫过内壁的每一到褶皱，在前列腺的地方停顿，捕捉每一个使Bucky绷紧肌肉的敏感点。然后他再轻轻地捅进去，在腔口的地方停下，转动他自己的腰部，使阴茎仔细研磨着那个入口，随后他再顶进那个缝隙里，停留一会儿，再重复之前的动作。Steve始终抚摸着Bucky的身体，那只在他腺体上揉搓的手没停下过动作，另一只手轻柔地拨开他汗湿的头发，爱抚着他的肩膀、乳头和腹部，最后停在了他的老二上。Steve的手活绝谈不上有多好，但在这时候已经足够让他Omega的注意力得到转移，获取一些能覆盖掉那疼痛的快感。

这样柔和而甜蜜的性爱确实使Bucky的身体放松了不少，疼痛随着他的身体渐渐习惯而减弱，最后留在一个恰到好处的等级。Bucky在Steve的拇指摩擦过他的阴茎顶部时发出带着哭腔的呻吟，他的腰开始跟随Steve的一起动作，想要带领抽插的速度变快。他的生殖腔终于做好了准备，从小腹深处开始发热，传来奇妙的、被填满的、和之前所有时候都不同的快感。这快感让他浑身发软，他收紧每一块可能的肌肉试着将那根老二留在它现在正在的地方。Steve察觉到了他的变化，他询问似地低下头，亲吻Bucky那块滚烫而发红的皮肤，Bucky在他这么做的时候喊叫出声。

“快，Steve，”他侧过头，迫不及待地希望Steve再像七十年前那样标记他，“求你了。”

Steve的动作硬狠了起来，他将自己的阴茎抽出生殖腔，然后立刻再次顶进去，每次捅入都比之前那次更深一些，他的牙齿就像Bucky之前对他所做的那样舔蹭着他的腺体。Bucky试着缩起脖子，但又因为他的身体想要更多而再次将一切毫无保留地展露在Steve的牙齿下面。他起初小声呻吟着，但一声比一声更高、更脆弱、更快乐，他尖叫着恳求Alpha在他的体内成结。“快点，”Bucky几乎哭喊着，这快感太陌生了，他因为恐惧而快乐，更因为清楚这恐惧的意义而快乐，“我快要……我快要……”

在Bucky试着用手背擦掉自己眼睛上的泪水的时候，Steve的喉咙动了一下。他发出一声让他们两人都瞬间浑身紧绷的吼声，低下头，狠狠地咬破了Bucky的腺体。阴茎变得比之前更大，前端骤然胀开，撑满了那道已经稍稍松开的窄缝。Bucky尖叫了一声，浑身痉挛起来，被卡结的快感是所有Omega最渴望的，他死死地抵住Steve的腰，精液和前列腺液一同喷射出来，同时Steve也在他的生殖腔内灌入精液。那简直像一道水柱似地直接射满了他，把他的意识一下子从地上拖到了云端，这毫不掺一丝其他感觉的、单纯的、神经质的快感让他窒息，让他无法停下喊叫和流泪。

在Bucky的生殖腔接受他伴侣所有射出的精液时，Steve一直在舔舐他的腺体。他感觉不到疼痛，腺体被咬破只带来了更可怕的快感——这并不是一个真正的标记，在七十年前Steve已经完成了对他的标记，这是他们现在可以说彼此是自己的伴侣的原因——这次仅仅只是一个重申。不，不只是一个重复的声明，它是一个崭新的声明。它清楚地提醒了Bucky的大脑、中枢、他身体的每个部分，他是属于正在他里面射出精液的这个Alpha的。老天，而他刚刚完成了对这个Alpha的标记，这个Alpha也是属于他的——光是思考这样的念头就让他的阴茎再次吐出了一些精液，让他的身体无法抑制地颤抖，快乐地享受这被赐予他的、仅仅属于他的结。

在射精结束之后，他们俩的身体叠在一起，疲惫、满足而骄傲地享受这段停留在云上的快感，等待Alpha的结消退。Bucky松开自己始终抓着床板的钢铁手臂，将Steve的脑袋推向自己的嘴唇。他们不用说任何多余的话，充满迷恋的唇齿相交足以将自己内心最炙热的爱意传达给对方。

 

“我爱你。”Steve在他耳边说，那语气中的满足和悲哀几乎令Bucky心碎，“你是我的Omega。我的Bucky。你永远都是。”

“我知道。我是属于你的。”Bucky的嗓子已经喊得嘶哑了，这让他的声音听起来比他自己以为的更加温柔，“而你也属于我，Steve Rogers。永远。”

  
他们的手指在身边交缠着。他们都在心里做出了将会陪伴着他们走向坟墓的承诺，第二次。七十年前他们将这愿望说出了口，结果已经展现了所有人的眼前。所以现在无论是由于恐惧、担忧还是别的什么，他们向对方说出的是缠绵的爱语，选择将这沉重的承诺深深地刻在自己的心脏上。

因为这是本不该有的机会。这是上帝恩赐的、奇迹的第二次机会。  
而他们绝不会再放开它。

 

 

END?

 

 

Tony Stark在接到Jarvis的通知之后才回到复仇者大厦，带着一大批医生和他一起，冬日战士需要再重新经历一次彻底的身体检查。Barnes将在他安排好的房间等待着，Steve会跟他待在一起。Tony走进这个房间的时候几乎趔趄了一下，他抓着门框，扶了扶自己的墨镜，最后决定取了下来，塞在他西装胸前的口袋里。跟在他身后鱼贯而入的那些医生中只有那几名Beta神情如常，剩下的Alpha和Omega都在努力忍住一些可能会显得他们不专业的表情。

“神圣的图灵啊，”Tony大声抱怨，“我甚至都分辨不出这该死的是你们中哪个的味道！你们就这样在我的大厦里走来走去，当两台会动的荷尔蒙喷射机吗？”

Steve和Bucky甜蜜地对视了一眼，Tony用这个时间连翻了三个白眼。Steve回答他：“我们没离开过这层楼，我想楼下或楼上的工作人员还是安全的。”

“我让每一个到50层以上的工作人员都服用了安全有效的药剂，就是您和医生们进入大厦前服用的那种，先生。”Jarvis礼貌地接话，“我想是因为血清的原因，Rogers先生和Barnes先生周身能被检测到的荷尔蒙浓度远超普通程度，但请放心，一切都在控制之内，先生。”

“你是最棒的，Jarvis。”Tony徒劳地扇了扇自己鼻子前的空气，夸奖他完美的人工智能，“我就不打扰专业人士做他们的工作了。”

他以他最快的速度闪出房门，咚地一声之后，他才终于觉得自己的呼吸顺畅了一些。他发出一个无比嫌弃的声音，向通往顶层的电梯走去：“恶。我从来不知道Alpha和Omega做爱之后的味道会这么恶心，这个世界上怎么会有人的荷尔蒙里有蜂蜜的味道？！”

“首先，蜂蜜的味道来自Rogers先生。被您指控为'恶心'的应是他们结合之后的味道，先生。”Jarvis充满耐心地回答，“您不熟悉它是如何产生的原因是您从未标记过任何人。”

“我知道，我知道。我还要把美国队长的荷尔蒙里有蜂蜜味这件事告诉全世界的新闻媒体。”Tony的一只手握成拳头，在另一只手掌里打了一下，“我只希望他们没弄坏任何东西。”

“如果您问的是字面意思，那么仅有Barnes先生房间的床板有一些受损，但无伤大雅。如果您问的是我从您语气中听出的意思，那么是的，我也由衷为那两位先生感到高兴。”

“……”Tony Stark被他完美的人工智能噎了一下，“我有没有说过你有时候十分烦人，Jarvis？”

也许是Tony吸入了太多其他人荷尔蒙产生的幻觉，他清楚地从Jarvis的声音中听出了一丝狡猾的坏笑：“我很抱歉，先生。另外有一件需要您处理的事。”

“嗯？”

“您因违规超速驾驶昆式收到了三张罚单。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，我还是AO3出道了。  
> 我之后所有的无AU盾冬ABO都将遵从此篇的故事设定。


End file.
